


Ich Liebe Dich

by LyckyDycky



Series: Mein Liebe, Mon Amore [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gilbert's side, Love, M/M, happy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyckyDycky/pseuds/LyckyDycky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But one thing had never changed<br/>My everlasting love for you </p><p>-Gil's side part 2 of 2-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ich Liebe Dich

**Author's Note:**

> Poet’s Notes: this is the follow up poem of Mein Liebe. ...For my Friend Francis, who always came back unexpectedly to me. 
> 
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1agoHNL3uI-2DhZBoZLX9UizliH2pETqMszRclYdpo5o/edit?usp=sharing

I have promised to wait  
….staying still despite the wind telling me to move on  
But I stayed  
….Stayed like a rock stuck onto the ground  
Letting the rain hit me with full force  
I have changed  
I have grown older  
I have seen the world change around me  
….everyone going faced paced while i went slow 

But one thing had never changed  
My everlasting love for you

Despite the distance  
Despite not knowing where you were  
It stayed  
flourishing from the distance 

I still did our daily rituals  
….Alone  
Barely seeing anyone during the time alone 

I have changed  
I wondered if you had too  
I wondered if you had left forever  
My hope was dying  
I saw one who looked like you  
People had told me to move on with the clone as I liked to call him  
...The clone had interest in me  
…..But i had not 

I stayed stubborn  
They said this was a chance for me to move on  
That I was missing this chance 

But...  
Seeing the clone was like opening a healed cut  
over…  
..and over…  
…...and over again 

I was at home  
Sitting down on the chair we sat together  
Looking at our photo album of our firsts 

Never expecting  
For you to come back to me on that day

You opened the door loudly  
Running to me  
While i stayed still  
...Thinking it was another dream  
…...Another dream to taunt me  
………..to make me scream and cry once more 

You looked the same  
A wide and sad smile was on your face  
While mine had wide eyes and a dropped jaw

You looked at me… 

“Mon Amour…” 

You whispered gently, kissing me  
ensuring this was all real

Chanting… 

“Je t'aime”

My lips trembled as I spoke 

“Mein Liebe…” 

 

_...You came back_

 

“Ich Liebe Dich…”

_……….You really came back_

-Gil

 

(Mon Amour = My love | Je t’aime =I love you.. in French // Mein Liebe = My Love | Ich Liebe Dich = I love you… in German)

  
  



End file.
